


Berserk

by Zedrobber



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Berserker Thor, Blood, M/M, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Sort of incest, Violence, m/m - Freeform, slight dub con due to berserker rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedrobber/pseuds/Zedrobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor isn't exactly good at talking when he's deep in the battle-rage; but he does know when he wants something. Loki likes to use this to his advantage.  Pretty much PWP, for Sapsorrow and only here because of encouragement by prettypearlnecklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berserk

Lightning shivered through the smoky air, white-blue and blinding as it spread itself out across the battlefield, spider-webbing over Mjölnir’s surface into Thor’s arm and down; thin, glowing lines crackling across his skin in writhing patterns. Thor _roared_ , the scent of battle intoxicating and heady to his heightened senses, blood and earth and sweat and the acrid scent of fear from his enemies as he ploughed his way through their ranks, barely pausing, the bloodlust heavy upon him and his heartbeat pounding through his ears. His hammer shone, blood-slick and wet with Thor’s rainstorm, as he crashed it again and again into terrified, suddenly retreating enemy lines, all the while screaming out a roar of such fury that it could be heard over the boom of thunder and the fighting all around him. He grinned, wolf-like and vicious, his nostrils flaring at the burnt ozone smell his lightning left in its wake even as he called it again, sending it slithering its way across the battlefield with deadly accuracy. The earth was charred around him, smoking and sizzling as the rain came down in waves, fractal patterns following the path of his lightning across the ground where the grass would never grow again.

Thor didn’t pause; fully lost to the Berserker battle fury, he charged like a bull with his head down, his lips pulled back in a savage snarl and Mjölnir thrust out before him like a battering ram. He barely felt the blows rained upon him as he fought; only registering the direction of assault and swinging his hammer to meet it, finding satisfaction in the solid _whump_ of metal on flesh.

It seemed endless, the battle continuing for hours until the mud beneath their feet was churned and sloppy, the ground littered with corpses and the wounded, the sky yellow and bruised looking, still rumbling with thunder. Finally, exhausted and bleeding, Thor glanced up to see that the remnants of the rebel army were retreating, sullenly slinking away into the gathering darkness. Through the haze of his battle-lust, he understood that it was over; and then the light became blinding, the air rushing through his ears, and he was thrown back unceremoniously into Asgard, Heimdall blinking at him and the warriors silently as they filed past him towards home. Thor was panting still, his breath coming in harsh gasps, the red mist only partially lifting and his mind still foggy and clouded with fury. He staggered for home, shoving away all attempts at help with a low, guttural growl that was more beast than Thor.

 

\--

 

He pushed his way into his rooms to find himself confronted with someone on his bed. Naked. The scent of perfumed oil permeated the air, somehow thick and heavy with the smell of arousal, and he narrowed his eyes with a snarl, dropping Mjölnir at his feet and stalking towards the bed.

_Loki,_ his unfocused mind supplied him, inhaling the smell of his little brother deeply, familiar and enticing. Loki was sprawled across the furs on Thor’s bed, his eyes dark and intent upon Thor’s face. A bottle of oil was next to his hand, his fingers slick and glistening in the light of the hearth, and his expression was intolerably, insufferably pleased with himself. Thor scowled, a growl reverberating in his chest, and was about to throw him from his room when he understood where the scent of arousal was coming from. Loki. His beautiful cock was hard and flushed pink, curving up over his stomach, and Thor could not tear his gaze away for long, painfully silent moments, his own cock hard and aching within his trousers.

 

\--

 

Loki smirked, stretching languorously over the furs and staring up at Thor who looked like the thunder itself personified to him; his eyes storm-laden and dark, blood drying on his face, his armour, in his hair, rain and grime and mud ground into his skin and the residual crackling of lightning still faintly glowing across his body. He was terrifying and utterly beautiful; and Loki knew without a doubt that he was more dangerous than any storm too, should he choose to be- and the knowledge did nothing but make him harder, desperate for Thor to unleash the full wrath of his storm on him. He arched his back, trying to look submissive- sadly an expression that came less than naturally to him- and waited, silently, knowing that Thor just after a battle did not really understand the subtlety of conversation, instead able only to focus on _claiming_ and possessing and want.

 

\--

 

Thor saw the subtle shift in Loki’s posture, in his body language, the scent of arousal intensifying and making his pulse roar in his ears just as surely as the fury of battle. He felt sure that this was _his_ , that Loki was his to claim and ravage, somehow; this beautiful gift unwrapped and ready for him, those flashing eyes wary and black in the firelight, his pale skin unmarred and just waiting to be bruised. His only confusion was whether he wanted to _take_ it, or _kill_ it. With a low, thunderous growl, Thor dropped onto his knees on the bed, crawling up Loki’s body until he was looming over him, the scent of his brother warm and exotic and delicious. Loki arched up underneath him, his cock grinding against the bulge in Thor’s trousers obscenely and his hands moving to tangle in Thor’s hair, knowing that he had to act quickly and carefully to get out of this alive and relatively intact. He bared his neck pliantly to Thor, half-closing his eyes, feeling his pulse racing and his breathing shake as he waited for his brother’s reaction even as a hot spike of arousal flooded him. He loved this, loved the danger and the fear that one day Thor’s battle-lust would win over his sexual desire. Thor paused, and lowered his head to nuzzle into Loki’s throat. Loki held his breath and his position, feeling Thor’s stubble and warmth ghosting over his skin as he inhaled. Loki remembered not to make eye contact, his body trembling with the effort of remaining still to get what he wanted, and finally he was rewarded with Thor’s teeth sinking into his neck, harder than was quite comfortable and perfectly, exquisitely painful to Loki. He relaxed a little, knowing the danger was mostly passed and that Thor was more likely to fuck him than beat him to death with his bare hands now. Gaining confidence in this, he pushed his hips up again, impatient now, tugging at Thor’s golden hair and leaning up to dare a nip at his neck, breathless and wary.

 

Thor bared his teeth, growling into Loki’s neck warningly, and Loki froze again, swallowing hard, but it was without any real anger and Thor was pulling back, shifting, kneeling between his brother’s thighs with his hands rough on Loki’s chest, his blunt nails digging red welts into that pale skin so that Loki groaned and winced all at once, Thor’s hands calloused and dirty and leaving pale streaks of dried blood in their wake as he lowered his grip to Loki’s thighs, digging his fingers into that soft flesh hard enough to bruise almost instantly, Loki’s cock twitching at the thought. Thor leaned down, following the path of his fingers with vicious little nips that drew the blood to the surface, mottling Loki’s stomach and hips. His brain could only focus on this beautiful thing in front of him, wanting him to tear it apart and to bury himself inside it forever, the scent of Loki so intoxicating that Thor could barely breathe, his head dipping lower to nip at Loki’s hip bone, then across, licking over the head of his brother’s cock and tasting him, so familiar and wonderful, feeling Loki curse and writhe under his tongue, his fingers pulling viciously in Thor’s hair, demanding now and less cautious.

Thor snarled, pulling back to claw at the lacings on his trousers, finally ripping them free in frustration and shoving them down over his hips to free his huge cock, the relief almost immediate. Loki whined, irritated at his own pathetic neediness but unable to stop himself squirming in desperation for that monstrous cock to be inside him, _now_ , and just blindly hoping that Thor wouldn’t kill him in the middle even if it would be almost worth it. He had prepared himself carefully earlier, waiting for Thor to return from battle; but he knew no amount of preparation would be enough to take Thor without pain.

He was, in fact, counting on it.

 

Thor was angry again, his mind still hazy and red-tinted, and the source of his anger could only be the thing underneath him, this small, frail creature who had dared to be in his bed, on his furs. His cock ached painfully, throbbing with need that he didn’t fully understand, his mind bestial and primal, somehow, after so much bloodshed, still prepared for war. He roared, a huge, crashing battle-cry that raised the hair on Loki’s neck and made him shudder, the vibrations thundering through him like an electric shock. Staring down at Loki, Thor snarled, his teeth bared and deadly, his face twisted savagely into something feral and unrecognisable, his eyes black and sparking with the last remains of the lightning coursing through him. His fingers twisted deeper into Loki’s thighs, pulling him forward painfully hard before grabbing at his hips right over the bones and hard enough to make Loki yelp. There was one, agonising pause where Loki was convinced Thor would break his neck, and then Thor was pushing inside him, his cock huge and painful and hard, Loki screaming and his eyes streaming until Thor was buried inside him fully and Loki let out a choked, gasping sob, his hands scrabbling at Thor’s armour for purchase and to stay conscious for just long enough to come, _please_.

Thor shuddered, his face calming for a brief moment, before he pulled all the way out again and _slammed_ back into his little brother, starting up a brutal, painful pace that Loki could only hope to keep up with. He hooked his legs around Thor’s thighs, pulled viciously at his older brother’s hair and _grinned_ , ecstatic and smug that he was getting exactly what he wanted, just how he wanted; Thor was always reluctant to fuck him this hard when clear-headed, worried about hurting him despite Loki _wanting_ to be hurt, to be used and broken and fucked so hard he could barely breathe, and Thor was growling out his own breaths harshly and painfully, his cock impaling Loki over and over, his grip on Loki’s hips so painful Loki was vaguely worried about breaking his pelvis, already seeing there were finger-shaped bruises mottling his thighs in beautiful purple patterns. Loki pulled himself up against Thor, dragging Thor down to him so he could push his cock between their sweat-slick bodies, the sensation perfect and overwhelming.

 

Thor knew nothing but the slap of skin against skin, the hot tightness of his brother’s hole surrounding his desperate cock, and the overwhelming urge to spill his seed inside Loki, to fill him up completely and to own him without question. This was all he needed to increase the savagery of his brutal thrusts even more, Loki crying out underneath him, unheeded and ignored. Loki’s fingers twisted painfully in Thor’s hair, clawed at his armour, wrapped into his cloak, his hips bucking wildly as he fought to reach his own climax with the beautiful, frustrating friction between their bodies. He felt as though his heart was about to burst, his breathing so laboured and hard that he was panting it out between groans, watching Thor’s feral expression of hunger with a secret, greedy delight.

Thor could not hold out any longer, shuddering out an orgasm so powerful that his cry was almost a howl, the world going white and blissfully silent for a few long moments as he spilled his seed deep inside his little brother, Loki feeling the hot, slick wetness of it almost at the same moment that he came too, messily, all over himself and Thor’s stomach.

 

Thor collapsed, his limbs trembling and weak, Loki kicking at him until he rolled away onto his side. His world began to piece itself back together; the hazy red mist clearing slowly like he was blinking sleep from his eyes. His mouth was dry, and he had a headache, but he felt _good_ , a hum of contentment escaping him as he turned to look at Loki with a huge, golden smile. Loki shook his head wearily, pleased to see that stupid grin and Thor’s eyes back to a deep, cloudless blue. He often wondered if it was possible for Thor to one day never come out of it, to remain in that angry, vicious haze forever.

“Welcome back,” he drawled lazily, stretching his sore muscles and wincing involuntarily.

Thor’s face darkened for a moment, his brow furrowing. “Brother-“

“Oh, hush. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want, just as always.”

With a deep, resigned sigh, Thor kissed Loki’s forehead tenderly. “You will get yourself killed, Loki. I am dangerous and-“

“Well, _duh,”_ Loki sneered half-heartedly. “Why else would I bother? Now do shut up and let me bask in the pain for a moment before I have to drag myself up to wash.”

“Yes, Loki,” Thor agreed meekly, sleepily, and Loki found it difficult to believe that ten minutes earlier he had been on the verge of snapping his neck without a second thought. The contrast was exhilarating; This Thor, so careful even when fucking Loki into the mattress, versus the Berserker Thor, who would just as easily rip him apart as fuck him.

And Loki, who tamed them both without words. He smiled to himself, well satisfied and more than a little smug, while Thor proceeded to fall asleep beside him, still half in his armour.

 

 

 

 


End file.
